conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Messengers(World News)of Golden Age
All actions and news will be posted here 970 March *Emperor Jiang succeeds his father and is now Emperor of the Grand Road. *Manufacturing of chinese rifles is slightly slowed. Currently, the Road Guards divisions are not in extreme need of petre-rifles. All Road Gaurds have men armed with Lian-nu and Arbalests. April *Emperor Jiang holds a market fair in honor of a magnificent crop harvest. The Market Fair will bost much revenue. *King Snorri has struck gold and has built his nation. He wishes to have a peace treaty with Emperor Jiang. *Emperor Jiang gratefully signs a peace treaty, wishing King Snorri good luck and fortune in his new country. As a gift, Emperor Jiang has sent a crate of preserved delicasies. *King Snorri finds oil and starts packing some immediately, sending some to The Grand Road Nation as a thank you gift. The oil will arrive in a couple of weeks from the boat Emperor Jiang has sent. *The New Han Government releases a new model of Liannu that employs a Crank instead of a lever, increasing firing rate. In tests, however, the new Liannu is prone to malfunctions. *20-year old Prince Xu Ling (Styled Wende) is crowned Emperor of the New Han in Xinyang with the reign name Tian'an *Envoys from the Qiang Empire are sent to the Xinhan to commence trade between them and the mainland, and to their neighbors, the Grand Road Nation, as well. *King Edward sends the First French Army led by Lord Gui de la Fleur to attack Italy, First British Army led by Lord Wesley to attack Spain, and he also sends The First Norwegian Army led by Lord Brian the Bold to attack Sweden. *The Qiang Empire begins to search downwards for land. They discover a tail of land and begin to work on establishing rule there. *Lord Gui de la Fleur has taken over Italy. *The Qiang Empire claims the southern part of the continent, east of India. *The New Han completes garrisoning of the Rocky Mountains, claiming everything west of the Rocky Mountains. *New Han Explorer Song Zhi embarks on a voyage with a group of Adventurers and mercenaries towards the East. *Aztec and New Han forces, which had previously been fighting a war, reach a ceasefire agreement. *Lord Brian the Bold and Lord Wesley have also completed their objectives. Due to the example made by the kingdoms in the three countries, Many neighboring kingdoms have submit to the crusading kingdom. Lord Gui de la Fleur has been given the opportunity to negotiate with the Numidians while Lord Wesley has been sent to negotiate with the surrendering neighboring tribes. *The negotiations between with the Numidians are successful and the Numidians give The Crusading Kingdom all of their land. *The First Viking Army of The Crusading Kingdom led by Hans Erikson the Terrible sails towards the west of the world in hoping to find new territory. *The Qiang Empire continues their conquest of land. **Forces discover a mountain range to the west of the Empire and take the land on their side of it **Troops move westwards from the Empire, conquering and making non-hostile takeovers. May May (1st-5th) *The Qiang Empire discovers an opening in the mountain range leading southwards. The land seems to be occupied by light skinned barbarians. **Attempts to make peace are made. *The troops moving westward move towards an extremely large mountain range they cannot cross. **They begin to move northward making sure to not attack their neighbors, the Grand Road Nation. *The Road Guards allows the Qiang Empire passage through the southern lands. *Emperor Jiang offers an alliance with Xinhan, stating that being so far from China, Xinhan will not have all the equipment and resources they are used to. Several crates of food and metal have been sent, along with 5 dozen Naginata men, with their horses. *Emperor Jiang has commitioned 20 dozen of the new invention. A weapon that resembles a ninjato when the blade is hidden. With a simple turn of the handle, a thin blade slid out with a piston mechanisme, creating a shortened Naginata. The new weapon will be named the Naginata Yin. *General Xue Jian and the Grand Chinese Army, Northern Division mobilizes towards Amur and Eastern Tartari(the entire eastern part of Russia Above the Grand Nation) *Envoys from the Qiang Empire arrive on the western shores of the Americas, meeting with the Xinhan. A trading pact in addition to an alliance is proposed. If successful, the three, meaning the Qiang Empire, the Xinhan and the Grand Road Nation would be the world's first intercontinental alliance. *Hans Erikson has found a large mass of snow covered land to the north-west of Great Britan and has started a colonization of the land mass. Lord Gui de la Fleur starts to explore the unexplored western nations and tries to negotiate a non-hostile takeover of the nation of make an example to other nations. Lord Gui de la Fleur brings 3 French crusading armies, 3 British crusading armies and 3 Numidian calvary armies. *The Qiang Empire sails southwards of their southernmost point, in search of new land. Within a day, a group of islands is found, and the soldiers unboard to take them over. *Lord Gui de La Fleur's main objective is to negotiate a non-hostile takeover of Jerusalem, if this fails, he is to commence a seige on the city immediately and wait for reinforcements from King Edward. *General Xue Jian encounters a tribe of Tartars, negotiating with them to be assimilated. The Tartar Horse Archers appearance durring further exploration allowed a quick takeover. *The Qiang Empire, at the moment satisfied with their recent conquest, begin to work on fortifying their lands, to prevent it from being taken away. *Emperor Jiang contradicts The Qiang Empires newest invention, The Metal Bow. Because it is made of metal it will be harder to pull and wont have the elasticity of a wooden bow. The metal will bend but not back into place, therefor the arrow will fly with weak power. **Emperor Li replies that the Metal Bow, while, yes, needing stronger force to draw, is made in a way which allows it to snap back into position with greater power resulting in greater force. *General Qiong Xu marches west through the Qiang Empire, towards Persia, to talk of negotiations of trade and other buisness. Meanwhile, General Zhuang Guan expands the Road Guards, including some of the Tartari Archers, to help secure and fortify the current territory. *Two dozen Tartar Horse Archers and Ji Riders are sent to Jarusalem to assess the current situation. **The Shipment to Xinhan will arrive in a few days. *The Aryens, seeing the Qiang Empire's power, gives them the right half of their country, and some people, in exchange for peace. *Song Zhi reaches a vast river separating west Xinhan and East Xinhan (I.E. the Mississippi river) that he calls the "Bailonghe". He continues on. *The Xinhan Military Research Department in Xinbaidi goes up in flames after a prototype mine triggered by impact with metal detonates. However, in exchange, valuable information is gained on the new detonation charge. *In response to the Qiang envoy, the Xinhan government agrees to a trade alliance, though with reservations. *Song Zhi reaches the East Coast and the Iroquois confederacy. He leaves about 200 soldiers in Changdao (not long sword, long island, Present-day Long Island, New York) as he requests military, diplomatic and economic reinforcements. *Qiang Empire envoy begins voyage returning to the mainland with the details. *The Qiang Empire completed placing military camps spread around the borders. They will soon continue their land taking. *Qiang Empire forces move south of the southern islands and west of their northernmost point. *In a political marriage, the Maya Ajaw of the City State of Tikal, Polok'k'uk'um (Arm Feather), weds his daughter to Emperor Xu Ling, solidifying an alliance that had been coming for years since Xinhan troops had helped Tikal unite the various Mayan City-states. *Grand Nation Explorer Ming Xiao and an exploration team is sent to to mesoamerica to explore and build relations with the residing tribes. **The shipments from the Grand Nation arrive at Xinhan. *Lord Gui de La Fleur has reached Jerusalem and has attempted negotiations with the Muslim forces there. Muslim forces refuse to submit the Holy City to the Christians. Lord Gui de La Fleur as ordered commences the attack on the city. **Lord Wesely is sent to Jerusalem with 5 Crusading armies, 3 Numidian cavalry armies and 2 seige armies to provide reinforcements for Lord Gui de La Fleur. ***Abassid Reinforcements, led by Turkish Spahi and Imperial Mamelukes, supported by weaponry purchased from the (now-destroyed) Tang Dynasty, ride towards Jerusalem, meeting Lord Wesley's forces and preventing them from moving forward. The Commander, Prince Ismael, asks for a parley. The Caliphate in Baghdad sends reinforcements towards Jerusalem and the Holy Land. *Treaties concluded between the Tikal Maya and the postclassical Olmecs solidifies peace in Mexico, though not unity. **Envoys from Xinyang enter negotiations with the Iroquois Confederacy for a peace treaty, but no unification. *The Fatimid and Almoravid Caliphates, both of which had been exiled to southern Africa after the arrival of the crusaders, ally with the Islamic Kanem Empire and the Empire of Ghana for a jihad, first sending Queen Gudit of Damot to attack the long-since decadent Christian Axumite Dynasty in Ethiopia with Kanem Forces. *Xinhan Minister of Finance Li Zhongyuan submits a memorial to the emperor, deploring the adoption of local dress and customs and "fraternization with the barbarians". The Emperor suspends court for a day as arguments break out between Pro-diffusion Officials, led by Yakima Chief Two Suns (Chinese name Yi Liangyang) and Chinese Supremacists led by Minister Zhongyuan. **The Prototype Detonation Charge that destroyed the Xinbaidi university, now named Baku no Koishi ("Exploding Pebble", named by the Sohei Japanese Monk who discovered it), is discovered to be a Lead Azide-and-copper compound that, once hit forcefully, creates a spark (and, in the mine's case, detonating the mine and bringing a massive explosion). *The scouts sent to Jerusalem have reported to The Grand Road that there are complications occuring, both the Crusading Kingdom and Abassid participating. An army of Tartars, various Grand Nation Standard Groups, including Green, White and Black, aswell as Persian mercinaries has been sent to Jerusalem to participate in the parley. The Army is lead by Commander Zhang of the White Standard. *The Parley at Jerusalem begins. *The Baku no Koishi's chemical formula is made a state secret punishable by death as a new type of Crossbow begins to be tested. According to leaked information, the weapon's name appears to be the Nuqiang (弩槍) **In tests, the Nuqiang, which transpires to be a gun whose internal firing mechanism is operated like a crossbow, proves to be a more reliable and accurate (though shorter-ranged) weapon than the Matchlock Arquebus, and its ease of use endears it to the users. General Yi Liangyang suggests implementation by the Xinhan military as a whole. May (5th- ) *The Qiang Empire asks the Grand Road Nation to share information on how they make their petre-rifles, as "they are far superior to any current gun currently in existence." *Emperor Jiang wishes to know what he might gain from sharing such valuable information. *Commander Yun of the Grand Road Nation is sent to the Eastern Boarders of the Crusading Kingdom with an army of Tartars and Mounted Petre-Rifles. The Imperial Grey Army will be sent aswell, a few days before Yun, incase an attack is ordered. *Production of Bowguns and bullet cartridges (small paper packages containing a musketball, powder and a blast cap) begins. *Emperor Li replies that he is willing to trade any resource, or certain technologies in return. **Still awaiting a response, Emperor Li offers to trade his technology for 'exploding arrows' when it is completed. Category:The Golden Age